Meeting
by Shillan Seva
Summary: Drabble set. Chronological order. Smut. Heidi/Bella
1. Chapter 1

It had only taken moments. Mere seconds. Bella had taken half a step into the room and Heidi knew at that moment that Bella was her's.

Her scent alone had been enough to trigger a nearly feral reaction from the vampire. It had wafted off of her as if someone had placed fans with gale force power behind the human with the explicit purpose of driving Heidi wild. The lavender musk made venom pool in her mouth and heat rush to her belly. She knew every vampire within five hundred yards could smell the arousal this human had caused within her but she couldn't care enough to feel embarrassed.

"Bella" Heidi whispered approaching the human who had just now noticed the blonde vampire. Heidi watched as she swallowed hard and blushed a deep crimson. Bella's eyes fell quickly to Heidi's chest, lingered, then fell even further to her thighs.

Bella's fists clenched and Heidi knew exactly what she was thinking. Bella wanted her just as much as Heidi wanted the human.

The closer she got to the human the deeper she blushed and Heidi couldn't hold back the smirk that Bella's wandering eyes created.

She slipped a hand around Bella's chin and guided the human's eyes to her own watching as they widened in surprise and the pupils dilated.

Milliseconds and Bella was pinned to the far wall with Heidi's lips latched to her own. Bella felt something bloom in her chest and explode between her legs at the contact and she couldn't hold back the moan that keened out of her throat. Bliss and heat were all Bella could feel. And Heidi was in seventh heaven. Bella was warm and soft and oh so responsive.

She's been with many humans in the hundreds of years she'd been immortal. Humans were easy prey and easy to seduce, not that she ever had problems in that area but she enjoyed the heat and the gratitude that humans exhibited. Bella was all that and more because now Heidi felt more than lust for her partner.

Heidi poured every ounce of emotion into the contact between them. Bella's lips moved with hers like the tides move with the shore, playing softly against each other. Her hands wondered the Bella's thighs where she grabbed onto the denim that clung loosely. Bella was arching into her as if no contact would ever be enough and Heidi pressed her even harder into the wall, taking care not to injure the more breakable human.

Every moan drove Heidi further and further into Bella until eventually she could no longer distinguish where she ended and where Bella's heat began.

They'd begun a rhythm as they kissed. Bella's thighs had parted easily when nudged by Heidi's knee and they were now rocking together. It began slowly as Bella got used to the feel of the cool skinned vampire against her and had developed into Bella nearly frenzied, pushing herself against the thigh between her own legs.

She'd near forgot Heidi's lips which would occasionally press a kiss against her forehead or neck or whatever skin the could find purchase on. Heidi could feel how close Bella was.

Reacting on instinct she plunged her fangs into the side of Bella's neck as Bella moaned gloriously, cumming against Heidi before collapsing against her body and succumbing to the venom.


	2. Chapter 2

The worry set in. Heidi had succumbed to her beast and now Bella was suffering the consequences. Her body was pale and soaked in sweat as the venom brought her to a deadly fever. It coursed through her blood like newly risen flood waters wiping out every inch of humanity in its path.

Heidi watched her day in and day out. Watched as the scars on her arms and legs repaired themselves. Watched as her skin sunk and her bones became more visible. Watched as Bella became a vampire.

She worried. She worried because she didn't know Bella and Bella didn't know her. She'd changed her without a breath of consent or approval and now she would have to wait and see if Bella would still be hers. The change wasn't pleasant. It had the power to change more than just a body.

You see, an aspect not commonly understood about mates is that you mate based on the present time. Vampires do not and cannot often change so usually stay the same and never feel a disconnect with their mate. But major changes can break a bond, even one so strong as the mate bond. Heidi couldn't bear the thought of having found her mate and then, like a cat in heat, acting completely on instinct, change her mate and break their bond before it could ever truly exist. She would be heartbroken.

But there was nothing she could do but wait and watch. She examined how the brunettes hair seemed to gain an auburn shine that fluttered in the candlelights' dancing flames. She watched as the freckles on her face faded for a day and then re-emerged darker and less densely sprinkled across her face. Heidi would miss that. The imperfections caused by the sun were some of her favorite features in humans. Ones she sorely missed.

Every hour, minute, and second of every day Heidi remained with Bella. She did not feed nor lay eyes on another vampire because she would not miss the moment those eyes fluttered open. She would not miss the moment when she knew.

She sat holding Bella's hand when it happened. She'd noticed the crescent moon outline of a scar on the woman's wrist and had pulled the hand into her lap to examine it. Bella's other scars had long since disappeared but this one remained and only grew darker as time passed. Heidi knew what the scar was. She wasn't naive. But she didn't understand how the girl could still be human. If she was reading the curves of white on her skin correctly she'd been bitten twice.

She felt the hand tense in her own and knew the moment had come. She eagerly turned her eyes to Bella's and watched as they fluttered for several seconds before opening. They watched the motes of dust in the air as they floated down onto the bed. They didn't move only stared.

Heidi knew they needed to make eye contact for her to be sure so she gently squeezed the newborn's hand. When the bright red eyes of the newborn met hers, she felt her stomach drop moments before she felt herself thrown through the castle wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Heidi felt herself slammed against the wall behind her. The dust from the first damaged wall choked the air and made it difficult to see but a shimmer of light told her that Bella was moving.

She caught sight of the movement to her left just as Bella came flying at her, pinning her to the wall by her neck. Heidi suddenly felt afraid and she briefly wondered if this is how Bella had felt when she'd put her in a similar position several days earlier.

Bella paused. Just holding her by the throat. She breathed heavily through her teeth as if she couldn't quite figure out whether she wanted to snarl or sigh. No surprise to Heidi, Bella's eyes were crimson. They were animalistic too. There was no humanity in Bella at this moment and it left Heidi wondering if she'd make it through this encounter with all her limbs in tact.

"Bella," she tried gaining her attention. Nothing happened. She wasn't sure how this worked. She'd never changed anyone let alone seen someone change their mate. How did this work? Did she need to take her to feed first? Would she snap out of this phase in order to do it?

She stood there contemplating for several minutes as Bella examined her fast. Her eyes were still lost. Somewhere in Bella's mind, the human Bella struggled to come out but right now it was just the vampire. The vampire who thirsted for nothing but blood, death, and sex. Heidi shivered under the scrutiny of Bella's gaze.

Deciding on a course of action Heidi leaned forward slowly against the hand that held her throat. Bella loosened her hand and her brows scrunched down at where she held her.

Seeing the small show of emotion from Bella, she leaned forward further and pressed a soft kiss on Bella's cheek causing the newborn's eyes to flutter and a contented sigh to escape her lips. Moving her lips just slightly over, Heidi just barely brushed her own against Bella's waiting for the newborn to react. When she felt Bella surge forward at that moment and fully embrace her, she relaxed. Their lips clashed with an intensity that sent heat straight to the apex of Heidi's thighs. Bella's hand again tightened around Heidi's throat but this time Heidi only felt a thrill at submitting to her mate.

Bella's other hand wasted no time undoing the top of Heidi's robes to expose her full chest before planting open mouthed kisses down her chest. Heidi squirmed in anticipation. She new eventually her and Bella would have to talk but right now she knew what Bella needed and she allowed herself to be dominated by the newborn.

A unexpected hand slid into her folds causing Heidi to moan and slam her head back which Bella took full opportunity of by licking and kissing the exposed skin. She pulled Heidi's leg up around her waist and began to pleasure her in earnest. Bella was mesmerized by the way Heidi's face moved under her ministrations. She was amazed at the way Heidi's body reacted to her own. And she was in awe of how she could predict precisely what would make Heidi moan.

Bella worked Heidi to the edge of ecstasy and when Heidi's eyes slammed shut and a bright white light over took her vision, Bella bit her teeth down into Heidi's shoulder causing the other woman to keen loudly. She ran her tongue over the bite slowly as she brought Heidi down from her high and when Heidi finally opened her eyes she saw Bella with a smirk on her face, licking the liquid from her fingers.

"There," Bella said. "Now we're even."


End file.
